


Taste of Possession

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Being in a relationship with the King of Hell isn’t as easy as a walk in the park. Not when you have to deal with his possessive behavior. Perhaps it’s time to end things with him? But Crowley have something else in mind…





	Taste of Possession

The first time you met the King of Hell was when you worked on a case with the Winchesters. Crowley had showed up with his cocky attitude and husky voice and British accent. To be honest, you were already lost the second the demon spoke his first word. Oh God, that accent did the most delicious things to your body! 

Crowley was possessive of you and jealous of everyone and everything that had the nerve to as much as talk to you. A part of you loved it, especially when he would show you in every possible way that you were his girl and no one else’s. But another part of you started to grow tired of that very same possessiveness. 

The nights out with your friends started to outnumber the nights in Crowley’s bed and you knew it was only a matter of time before he had enough of you ignoring him. 

* * *

It all exploded one night when you were at a club with your friends. The evening had started calm and sober but soon you’d had one too many drinks and found yourself in the arms of a handsome stranger on the dancefloor. 

Crowley watched you from across the room, hiding in the shadows with anger bottling up inside of him. How could you do this to him? He had given everything to you, made you his queen and you’d betrayed him like this? A sudden urge to snap his fingers and shatter you into non- existent flashed through him and he took a deep, calming breath. 

_‘Humans…so fragile you were, so easy to extinguish from the world.’_

* * *

It was never your intention to flirt with this guy, but he had complimented how beautiful you were and God knows, it had been a long time since anyone said things like that to you. With Crowley, it was always the same thing. He wanted you in his bed, serving to his every desires but you wanted more than that. You wanted someone you could talk to. Someone which whom you shared your dreams and hopes with. You wanted a relationship, not just someone to fuck with. And Crowley had never showed you any implications that he wanted something more. So perhaps it was time to move on? 

Barely had those thoughts left your mind before you felt familiar hands on your waist and you were instantly teleported out of the stranger’s arms and into Crowley’s bedroom. 

“What the hell, Crowley! Are you spying on me, or what?!” you shouted as he pushed you out of his arms and you stumbled down on his bed. Turning around, you met his eyes flashed in red and your stomach knotted in fear. 

“You belong to me!” he growled gruffly and inched closer to you, hovering above you like a dark shadow and your heart drummed forcefully against your ribcage. You’d never felt smaller in your entire life and instinctively backed away. But a part of you still held onto that little bit of resistance inside of you and took a deep breath before you spoke.

“You don’t own me, Crowley,” you whispered. “I’m not some deal that you made. I choosed to be with you because I wanted to. But if I’m nothing more than a possession to you, then…” Your voice trailed of to the distance and you avoided his piercing gaze. 

“Then what?” he hissed, grabbed your arm and pulled you roughly against his sturdy chest, already knowing the answer. You whimpered from the impact but still kept your eyes off of him. 

“Then I guess we’re done,” you sighed and finally looked up at him, meeting his still furious gaze that now was rimmed in something that could easily be mistaken for fear. But that couldn’t be right. A demon, especially Crowley, would never allow himself to feel such emotions. 

“Let me go, Crowley,” you begged and tried to free yourself from his grip.

“No, love. I can’t do that,” he declared firmly. 

A pleading expression decorated your features as you froze in his grip and met his eyes once more. “Why?” You needed to know. “Why do you-” 

His lips slammed down on yours, cutting your words off and you moaned sweetly into his kiss. He pulled you tighter to him, squeezing your hips and letting you feel his hardness press against your stomach. Your desire flickered to life, your flesh tingling and you felt your hands slide up his suit-covered chest and palm his bearded face.

“This…this is why,” he murmured as his kisses turned to nips and bites down your throat. You wanted to protest, say that you still needed to talk about this thing between you two, but somehow all your words got lost in the desire pouring through your veins.

A snap of his fingers and you were laying on the bed, naked in his arms. Normally, you would miss the foreplay where you slowly undressed each other, admiring each other’s bodies. But now there was a desperation inside of you. You still needed to talk, but for now, all you wanted was to feel. Your hands traced the curls on his chest as you arched in need to feel him inside of you, slowly grinding your hips against him and moaned when his cock throbbed against your aching pussy. 

Crowley grunted when his dick came in contact with your moistened sex and throbbed violently as every inch of him craved to be inside you. He moved down over your body, swirling his tongue around one of your hard nipples while his hands moved down between your legs and rubbing your clit with thick fingers. He growled when he felt your wetness soaking his fingers and sucked your nipple into his mouth, gently nibbling it with his teeth. You moaned and arched your back at the pleasure he was giving you. 

Crowley’s mouth left your breast and he straightened up to pull your legs up against his chest, one foot on either side of his head before grabbing your hips and pushing his erection into you.

A cry of pleasure left you as he stretched you out and started thrusting into you. He pushed your ankles apart, spreading you open and giving you a view of what he was doing to you. You looked down at him sliding in and out; every inch of him slowly disappearing inside you and then pulling back out. You reached your hand down, your fingertips lightly stroking him as he pulled out. He grunted and you felt him swelling under your fingers. 

You knew he was close. 

You moved your hand and arched your back, giving him access to your breasts. He leaned down and sucked one into his mouth, while his fingers stroked your clit, bringing you closer to orgasm. Crowley tilted his head to the side and bit you under your breast. You screamed out in pleasure and pain as you came, throbbing around him. You felt him tighten with a grunt and then relax inside of you.

Crowley fell to the bed and pulled you to his side. You flung your arm across his wide chest and closed your eyes with a breathy sigh. 

“We still need to talk,” you panted, still recovering from your orgasm.

"I know,” he replied softly but merely hugged you closer to him and you let him. There would be plenty of time to talk tomorrow.


End file.
